petite sœur
by Eckarose
Summary: je suis Eckarose cette fics m'appartient ainsi les personnages suivent Rosecka Edogawa Mattis,Ayuna Hikaru,Yumina Yachiko Fujimine les personnage suivant Conan Edogawa Kaito Kuroba renommé Konnor Edogawa Yusako Kudo renommé Franck Edogawa Yukiko renommé Aurore Edogawa Ran Moury Ai Haibara Ayumi Toshida Misturiko Tsubaraya Genta Kojima Hiroshi Agasa Heiji Happartient à Gosho Aoyama
1. Chapitre:la punition des jumeau

_**chapitre : la punition des jumeaux **_

_**je suis Conan Edogawa j'ai 7 ans je vis avec mon frère Konnor et avec Ran dans un appartement payer par la mère de ran avant j'étais Shinichi Kudo 1 ans et 9 mois j 'ai suivis vodka assommer par gin qui ma donné un poison aptx 4869 qui ma fais rajeunir de 10 ans alors j'étais 16 ans je suis devenue 6 ans plus tard mon frère fus victime comme moi de l'aptx en différente circonstance puis venu habiter avec moi chez ran et son père mais mon frère n'a pas apprécier kogoro s'en prendre à moi parce que j'ouvre la bouche il ma reprocher d'avoir laisser faire après on c'est disputer tandis je me plaignais de ces tours et sa façon de faire auprès du prof lui se plaint de moi de laisser un ivrogne me frapper ce qui est tomber dans les oreille de papa qui ma sévèrement gronder pour ça mais mon frère aussi c'est fais gronder pour stupide de me déguiser en fille bref on se dispute sans cesse que papa ne se mêle seulement quand c'est nécessaire après on a mis l'organisation vers le bas il 5 mois mais un problème est que la créatrice du poison est morte en volant me protéger quand je lui demander pourquoi elle à fais ça elle ma dit Conan à sa famille qui l'attend et elle a personne qui l'attend et qu'il na pas d'antidote définitif à notre souci et en plus ma mère étais aussi enceinte à cette époque la c'ètais 5 mois 1/2 maman accoucher d'une fille mais mon frère et moi on s'arrange pour jamais changer rosecka hier les parents nous ont demander de s'occuper de notre petite sœur quel que heure nous avons laissé notre cousine s'occuper de notre sœur ça fâché maman quand on n'est fais ça et pour nous punir de cette action maintenant on doit s'occuper de notre sœur pour le reste des vacances et papa nous averti on ne traite pas notre sœur correct on aura affaire à lui sous la surveillance de ran mais c'est difficile parce que c'est nous qui dois lui donné son bain la changer son biberon et à chaque fois on se dispute elle pleure du coup on c'est calmé au niveau dispute elle sourit et rit tout le temps et elle fais des dents donc parfois elle grincheuse mon frère lui rend sourire avec ses tours ça marcher pour le reste de la journée la ce soir c'est difficile parce que la première fois qu'on passe la nuit seule avec elle mon frère tout essayé pour qu'elle arrêté pleurer sans succès même ran n'a pas réussit moi je suis mal à l'aise avec elle mon frère me dit va s y petit frère essaye j'ai pas voulu mais mes oreilles ont marre de l'entendre pleurer alors j'ai décider essayer je l'ai pris dans mes bras la comme par hasard elle arrête pleurer j'ai voulu la donner à ran elle pleure elle reviens sur moi elle arrête mon frère tenter sa chance elle pleure alors du coup je l'ai mis dans mon lit avec sa sucette rose et son doudou elle c'est endormie à côté de moi mon frère sourit il à compris comment fonctionne notre sœur seul son préférer peut l'endormir facilement ou lui remonter le morales et c'est moi ran à voulu la mettre la mettre dans son berceau elle à casser nos oreille jusque ran remis dans mon lit ma sœur elle sait ce qu'elle veut pour se faire comprendre elle nous casse les oreille jusque elle obtenue ben papa nous a bien dit notre sœur à plus ce qu'on voit elle à le caractère de maman mon frère et moi on a arrêter nos dispute faut dire elle pleure quand on se dispute en plus on dois trouver une solution à s'occuper d'elle c'elle difficile mon frère c'est endormie très vite aujourd'hui d'habitude il jongle ou travaille sur son ordinateur moi je m'ennuie tout le monde dors j'ai réussit à m'endormir quand je me suis endormie j'avais peur de faire mal à ma sœur endormi à côté de moi j'ignore comment elle s'est retrouver prêt de mon visage mais j'ai senti la tête de ma sœur prêt de mon visage cette nuit est enfin terminer tranquille ma petite sœur fais ses nuit mais est régler comme une horloge à son réveil il faut lui mettre une nouvelle couche puis lui donner son biberon après elle joue pendant nous prenons notre petit déjeuner quand on à appris notre bain elle voulais pas rester loin de nous je crois même elle veut se baigner en même temps moi j'ai pas voulu mais grand frère ma dit comme ça on serai pas obliger de lui donner son bain moi je lui c'est une fille il me dit c'est à cause de ça qu'elle est avec nous pour les vacances il me dit si tu veut avoir affaire à papa je me suis resoud à accepter qu'elle se baigne avec nous lui habiller d'un short rouge un bodie rose et blanc et son bandeau rouge ma soeur ne veut pas qu'on lui met pas son bandeau elle est habitus avoir son bandeau depuis sa naissance maman lui à mis elle aime avoir sa sucette couleur de ses vetement le rose c'est seulement pour qu'elle dort nous on c'est habiller d'un tee-shirt rouge et blanc idée de ran un short bordeaux à 10 h on lui donné son biberon de jus de fruit les enfants sont venu nous chercher pour aller jouer au parc ran à dit quand fasse à notre soeur une promenade dans sa poussette rose rouge on a été au parc ayumi craquer pour elle genta misturiko sont jaloux de moi en particulier genta mais avec mon frère dans les parage il peuvent rien contre moi depuis nous somme habiter ensemble j'ai vu que mon frère est tres protecteur avec moi ce qui m'ennerve quand kogoro m'avais frapper la tete il a pas hésiter à faire honte à kogoro devant tout le monde quand il a voulu frapper mon frère c'est moi qui lui à fichu la honte ran et lui c'est disputer pour son comportement un jour ran à eu marre de son père qui est violent et se souci peu de moi ran et mon frère étais sortit moi j'étais rester avec lui parce que je m'étais fais un entorse à mon entrainement de foot ran lui à demander de me surveiller je savais qu'il se fiche de moi j'avais l'habitude mais quand il est sorti il ma emmenée mais se fiche de moi bien sur il a eu enquete j'ai résolue mais kogoro 'a oublier sa promesse de ne pas me quitter des yeux moi je savais il se fiche de ce que je fais j'ai oublier que j'avais une entorse et je jouer au foot mon oncle ma surpris il ma réprimander mais ce qui là enerver c'est de voir kogoro étais au bar à se soûler ran appris ça elle a ramasser tout nos affaire et on est aller chez sa mère mon frère quand je suis rentrer ran ma ramasser avec mon frère et on n'est partis quand kogoro dormais a point fermer ran ma pas gronder mais elle peut être méchante depuis que j'ai fais disparaître shinichi elle ma souvent empêcher enquêter et heiji s'il vient pour enquete elle lui fais obstacle mais heiji à compris s'il viens en tant que detective il pourra plus me voir mais il viens en ami il peut me voir parfois on lui ment mais ran est pas idiote elle nous suis et si elle me surprend à enquêter elle me punis elle me fiche la trouille et mon frère c'est pire il ose pas la contrarier ran est comme sa mère elle tres sévère elle ne plaisante pas meme les trio ne la contrarie pas elle nous à interdit de parler à son père et elle à demander une interdiction contre lui parce que il nous harcèle mais ran refuse de le voir l'entendre si il s'approche elle bat avec son karaté ma soeur est dans ses bras notre soeur pleure elle veut pas ran la tient mon frère pense que notre soeur n'aime pas ran mon frère à pris notre soeur elle arrête de pleurer je suis sure elle sait qui est qui mais après elle c'est remis à pleurer je comprend rien aux bébé ma soeur est grincheuse je bouche mes oreilles elle me fais trop mal avec les enfants je suis éloigner pour réfléchir tatie et les cousins sont aussi entrain de promener ma cousine me demande qu'est ce quelle la j ma soeur je lui dit je ne sait on lui a proposer le biberon et elle veut pas rester avec ran elle pleure sans cesse ma cousine me dit de l'eau je lui dit fait ro fais changer fais jouer fais mon cousin est ce quelle fais les dent je dis oui ma cousine dit vous passer la pommade sur ces gencive je dis la pommade elle me dit c'est pour ses dents maman passe toujours une pommade sur la gencive de ma soeur j'ai chercher dans son sac il y avais la pommade ma cousine dit essaye peut être ça va fonctionner je suis aller voire mon frère avec les conseil de tatie j'applique la pommade a gencive on peut voir elle a trois petite dent ce qui à marcher elle à arrêté de pleurer mon frère ma dit garde la je lui dit je ne veut pas m'occuper d'elle elle me casse les oreille mon frère réplique moi non plus et c'est toi qu'elle veut je lui dit non tu la garde et on à commencer à se disputer tout de suit notre soeur a pleurer ce qui met fin à notre dispute mon frère me la mis dans les bras et ma dit fais la dormir ça nous fera des vacances ma soeur arrêté de pleurer quand elle dans mes bras je lui remet sa tétine rose je lui est dis casse oreille tu dors vous savez ce qu'elle me fais elle rit tout ce qu je lui dit la fais rire je lui dit tu es maline c'etais moi que tu voulais depuis le dèbut elle sourit je les remis dans sa poussette et je roule avec elle on fais le tour du parc mes amis mon frère mes cousin cousine nous accompagne ayumi dit elle dort mon frère et moi on vérifie elle dort avec sa sucette on peut voir son sourire d'ange à travers sa tétine on c'est assis à l'ombre avec elle et on a discuter de la coupe du monde qui va commencer bientôt mais un moment les autre et si on jouais un jeu mon frère à ouais moi ça me changerais idée mais ma cousine a dit stop l'un de nous doit surveiller le bébé mon cousin son grand -frère a dit fais le toi nous on va jouer ma cousine à répliquer je vais le dire à tonton vous occuper pas de votre soeur mon frère et moi se regarde notre cousin à dit mais tu une fille c'est à toi de le faire mon frère et moi on a la meme idée on retour prêt de ran et tatie avec notre soeur et on à demander à ran si elle peut surveiller votre soeur pour nous ran à répondu vos parent veulent vous occuper d'elle parque vous êtes ses grand frère et vous devez apprendre mon frère a dit c'est pas juste elle fais que pleurer et nous empêche de faire autre chose tatie à répondu vous devez vous organiser mon frère et moi synchrone demande comment tatie répond par exemple vous êtes deux vous pouvez faire certaine tache l'un après l'autre un s'occupe du bébé l'autre fais ce qu'il à envie après vous pouvez changez un fais le matin l'autre l'après midi comme ça vous partager les taches mais pouvez aussi travailler en équipe pour certaine tache mon frère dit Conan il est mieux pour endormir petite soeur tatie par exemple Conan se charge de la faire dormir toi tu peut faire ce que tu fais le mieux arrive vous verrez quand est organiser c'est beaucoup plus facile de s'occuper d'un bébé c'est à vous de vous organiser et en plus vous avez un avantage sur beaucoup vous êtes jumeau je dis n'empêche petite soeur elle est trop compliquer ran dit c'est parce que vous êtes pas habituer mais quand habitué à **__**vous serez habitué vous direz pas ça **__**mon frère dit**__**l'entendre **__**nous casser les oreille salir sa couche dormir e**__**lle ne fais rien d'autre de tout façon de**__** la meme façon tatie elle **__**dit mais elle à bientôt 6 elle fera plus de chose mais pouvez faire des jeux avec elle lui racontez des histoire l'apprendre à marcher normalement elle sait deja ramper si vous faite pas d'activtè avec elle c'est normal quelle ne fais rien vous l'avez mis dans son trotteur au moins mon frère et moi on se regarde ran dit c'est pas étonnant elle vous embête votre soeur s'ennuie vous lui faite pas faire d'activitè moi je dis mais ran neechan je sait pas comment fonctionne tout ses truc de ma soeur c'est bon aller vous amuser je vais surveiller pour un moment ben on a pas attendu longtemps pour filer on à crier aligata tante on à rejoint les autre qui sont surpris de nous voir sans le bébé et à du voter pour le jeu parce que une partit veut cache cache une autre veut chat et souri moi je veut foot la je me rend compte c'est ai qui nous mettais d'accord sur le jeu je regarde matti il est assit à jouer sur sa console ma cousine à tendance à jouer les tyran sur nous tous parce elle a 9 ses frères ont 13 et 17 sa soeur à 1 ans mon frère et elle se chamaille avec elle souvent mon frère est un dominant ma cousine aussi je le regarde se disputer je me mêle pas de leur dispute matti à vu qu'il se dispute il est intervenu après qu'on a expliquer notre problème il a eu l'idée de nous faire deux équipe ayumi moi misturiko mon frère et genta et notre cousine à après il à tracer un grand rectangle couper en deux ensuite lui et son frère c'est placer chacun dans un carré puis mon équipe à un carré celle de mon frère de l'autre et avec matti pris le ballon et lancer sur son frère qui esquive après son frère lancer sur lui matti esquiver après il viser un de l'équipe genta fus toucher matti dit tu est éliminer tu te place derrière notre équipe matti nous explique les principe s du jeu mon frère à le sourire que je connais trop bien tres vite on a éliminer la moitié équipe de mon frère et mon équipe aussi il reste que mon frère et moi pour gagner on dois éliminer l'autre l'ennuie il m'esquive et moi je l'esquive et tres souvent on à toujours finis égalité dans nos défis ayumi et ma cousine joue les pompé girl genta et misturiko me regarde méchamment ben vu qu'on a pas réussit à se de partager on à déclaré égalité notre cousine nous vous avez le meme sourire je regarde mon frère me regarde on a notre sourire innocent mais à une idée derrière notre cerveau tout seul on me trouve trop intelligent mais mon frère est aussi tres intelligent c'est lui qui le montre pas ran nous dit c'est l'heure de rentrer on rentre ayumi est rentré avec notre cousine parce que elle sont voisine genta et misturiko sont venu chez nous ou mon frère et genta ont fais compétition mangeur et de jeux vidéo moi et misturiko joue au dame je gagne après notre soeur c'est réveiller mon frère c'est chargée de lui donner son repas et puis on s'occupe d'elle chacun de notre tour c'est trop nul comme punition on se retrouve à s'occuper d'un bébé pendant tout les vacances scolaire parce que nous avons pas fais notre travail de grand frère quand les parents nous l'avais demander c'est trop de travail et c'est compliquer de s'occuper d'elle. j'ai appeler nos parents mais bizarrement il ne répondent pas je me suis installer sur mon livre avec les nouveaux son de yoko kino et les two-mix j'ai finis dans mes penser mon frère lui il est mauvais humeur ma soeur n'arrête pas de l'empêcher faire ces tour ce qui m'amuse il me les casse avec ses tour il à voulu me refiler ma soeur je les ignorée pour se venger il rapporter à ran qui ma à confisquer mon livre et on baladeur quand à vu le type de livre que je lisait elle ma gronder après elle à pris tout mes livres qui sont pas autorisée elle enfermer mes livre dans son armoire en hauteur refermer à clé elle ma dit tu lis pas des truc d'adulte si je te vois avec des truc pas autorisée je les jette à la poubelle et elle à dit pareille pour toi konnor elle ma regarder elle ma dit tu t'occupe de ta soeur j'ai dit non je veut pas ran me menace de me punir j'ai dit non j'ai bouder je me suis assis par terre j'ai dit t'es méchante tu veut pas je fais ce que j'aime pas ta voler mes livre depuis shinichi nichan est partit t'es devenue méchante je t'aime pas mon frère sourcil ran elle m'envoyer dans ma cambre j'ai décider de pas obéir elle ma emmener de force j'ai fais une crise en je veut mes livre meme ma soeur arrêter de pleurer en me voyant piquer une crise et rien pour faire chier ran je suis retournez devant l'armoire m'assoit et me ramène à nouveau dan la chambre elle me de rester je dis non non et dé quelle à le dos tourner je retourne m'asseoir devant l'armoire appeler ça des caprice si vous voulez mais moi j'appelle ça faire gréve mon frère et ma soeur eux il sont mis vers le bas il regarde notre jeu quand ran me parle je dis non je veut mes livres ce petit jeu à continuer meme au déjeuner je me suis amuser à mettre de l'eau dans mon assiette de légume je joue avec la nourriture ran ma dit je suis un enfants je fais l'enfants mais pas le kawaii mais la terreur je joue au ballon à l'intérieur je lui fais la totale ma soeur elle bizarrement **__**est devenue gentille et après quand on à fais les courses j'ai fais la totale caprice pou du jus des biscuit des bonbon j'ai semer la z**__**izanie dans les rayon et cris j'obéis pas ma gentille et douce ran d'avant est devenue méchante son petit frère qu'elle aime tant à un nouveau caractère capricieux ran est rouge de honte moi je prend mon pied ça m'amuse meme plus que les jeux d'enfants les vendeur sont mècontant je fou du bazar dans leur magasin quand ran veut m'attraper j'esquive mon frère lui ça l'amuse pour une fois je fais mon rôle d'enfants avec mes feutre je dessine partout dans les rayon je prend du chocolat et tout ce que les enfants veulent dans le chariot ran à décider de m'ignore mais j'ai vu elle pleure j'ai failli céder à mon envie d'arrêté de la faire honte mais je l'ai pas fais meme si je m'en veut mais j'en ai marre d'etre restreint j'ai dois à rien faire avec elle mes parents je veut retrouver ma liberty sur le trajet je ne lui obéis pas peut être la meilleure idée que j'ai eu ce coupla j'ai failli être renverser si mon frère m'avais pas été retenu la ran péter les plomb son karaté est passer au dessus de ma tete elle ma dit sur un ton à faire frissonnez Conan tu te tiens bien jusque-là la maison je ne veut plus t'entendre tu tient la main de ton frère tu fais un geste tu dis un mot c'est pas à cotè ni au dessus mon pied ira elle à un regard effrayant tout le monde c'est arrêté pour nous regarder j'ai rougis ran ma dit sur un ton effrayant tu ma compris Conan la soit je prend mon courage de dire non sois je replis mais j'ai aucune envie de lui dire oui mai j'ai pas non plus envie de dire non j'ai préféré signer oui le reste du trajet j'ai bien trop peur d'elle et de son karaté mon frère ma dit tu y va fort quand meme je comprend tu es en colère mais tu dois quand meme rester prudent si je t'avais pas retenu tu serais à l'hôpital j'ai dit c'est ta faute d'abord il ma répondu j'ai dit tu veut pas m'aider j'ai rien dit sur ton livre tu peut pas me mettre ça sur le dos et puis quelle idée de lire ça dans le salon aussi et si tu veut récupère tes livre tu va devoir changer de stratégie avec elle la tu la mis à bout de nerf j'ai dit tu crois elle va pardonner mon frère difficile à dire tu lui à fais honte en public ta carrément dépasser les limites tu peut essayer la stratégie du kawaii peu Etre ça peut l'amadouer sa colère ran nous à dit sur un ton sévère taisez vous j'ai regarde ma soeur elle c'est endormie quand on est rentré ran à mis ma soeur dans son lit ma soeur ça ne lui à pas plus ran à dit ces pas toi qui commande mademoiselle si je t'entend meme bébé je peut te punir ma soeur à compris elle n'aura pas le dernier mots elle à arrêté de pleurer moi elle ma regarder elle ma dit dans ta chambre maintenant j'ai vu son regard qu'elle rigole pas mon frère ho ho t'es mauvais j'ai dit ran neechan je suis désolé mais ordonner dans ma chambre maintenant j'ai compris elle m'écouteras pas quoi je lui dise je suis allé dans ma chambre mais lui dit pardon ran neechan évidement mon frère à eu interdiction d'entre dans la chambre surveiller tout le tant ran dans ma chambre konor à du s'occuper de notre petit soeur au début elle fais comme depuis son arrivé konor à finir par lui dire petite peste tu me lâche toi et Conan vous aimez pas la magie mais vous m'empêcher pas de m'entraîner c'est non depuis ton arrivé tu n'arrête pas de nous les casser pourquoi tu va pas ramper pour apprendre à marcher je sait que tu es petite mais tu pourrais nous laisser du temps Conan est punis c'est à moi de te surveiller si tu fessait autre chose les parent t'aurais garder je suis censé être en vacance au lieu de sa je dois m'occuper d'une petite peste casse oreille qui pleure manger salir sa couche dormir il en marre ran à dit konor faut pas dire ce genre de chose mon frère à dit j'ai pas demander avoir une soeur casse oreille elle veut rien nous laisser faire elle me laisse jamais faire mes tour en paix je veut qu'elle parte chez les parents la ou est ça place ran à dit mais si vous souciez plus d'elle vos parent vous l'aurais pas laisser pour vous montre de prendre konor à répliquer on veut qu'elle parte chez maman et papa elle est pas intéressante on peut rien faire avec elle on est en vacance ou en s'amuse et avec elle on s'ennuie on veut elle retourne chez les parents maintenant après il est aller s'assoira sur le canapé et pris sa console ran n'a rien dit elle regarde ma soeur avant elle regarde vers la porte je suis aller sur mon lit j'ai fais comme mon frère j'ai pris ma consonne il vut je suis connecté il ma proposer une partit de foot virtuel j 'ai accepté j'ai fais un match nul qui d'habitude je gagne je n'étais pas concentrer non plus je pensait à ran c'est ma faute je lui est menti j'ai pas pus honorer ma promesse de revenir depuis ai est morte ma vie à changer pour toujours après j'ai retrouver mon corps d'enfants papa à dit on fais disparaître shinichi aussi pour tout le monde shinichi est mort au combat j'ai vu ran pleurer les parents m'ont demander venir avec eux j'ai refuser je voulais pas la faire d 'avantage souffrir j'ai regarde parla fenêtre le soleil se couche je sent je suis triste et furieux parce que elle abandonner ses recherche pour mourir pourquoi j'ai pas réussi à tenir mes promesse auprès d'elle auprès de sa soeur ni celle j'ai fait à ran après les chose compliqué misturiko m'en veut de ne pas avoir sauver ai il est amoureux d'elle genta lui depuis mon frère est arrivé il se font la guerre mon frère appris le jour je me suis fais tirer dessus dans la grotte genta est en partit responsable il à pris tres mal il avais rejoint le club uniquement pour e surveille quand genta se met dans le pétrin il m'appelle mais mon frère m'empêche de l'aider si c'est une situation d'urgence il vient avec moi il me lâche pas d'une semaine maintenant c'est de pire en pire avec ai et ayumi on les empêchais de s'entre tuer mais depuis ai est parti ayumi à laisser tomber et moi aussi je m'n mêle pas de puis ran m'empêche d'enquêter de ce qui reste de notre club on changer le nom pour les aventurier joyeux mon frère est devenue le chef ce qui énerve genta mon frère à dit genta personne ta nommé chef à ce que je sache tu t'auto proclame chef tout comme tu te vante des exploit de mon frère heiji dans ce cas organisez un vote pour vous **_**_départager les autre choisiront celui ou celle qui correspond le mieux au critère mon frère ma demander des me présenter j'ai refuser la semaine suivante on à voter mon frère à gagner sans tricher contre genta qui lui à tenter acheter nos votes en fessant passer ce qu'il n'est pas moi j'ai pas été dupe j'ai vote mon frère il est rester lui et pour faire chiez genta mon frère à instaurez des règles et un code secret pour entrer dans la cabane chez le prof le prof parle ne justement nous emmenée toujours camper mais on voit bien ai lui manque il porte un tee-shirt que ai lui à offert à noël tout les jours il à perdu du poids il sort presque pas de chez lui sauf quand il doit jouer les baby setter avec nous et je sait que ta tord ai tu avais une famille nous on t'aimait meme si tu as pas trouver l'antidote tu aurais pu vivre pourquoi j'ai pas su te sauver quand je regarde le soleil se coucher je la vois regarde le soleil se coucher avec un sourire je vois sa soeur aussi j'ai pas entendu mon frère rentré je dit au soleil ai je suis content que tu soit heureuse mais tu aurais pu vivre mon frère petit frère c'est sa décision pas le tient je le l'ai regarder avec juste derrière lui ma soeur qui vin en rampant il me dit faut t'arrête de te sentir responsable des décision des autres elle à choisit je lui dit je sait que c'est son choix mais j'aurais voulu elle soit en vie j'ai promis à sa soeur de vieller sur elle et je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse ai me manque elle était devenue plus pour moi quand je regarde notre soeur j'ai peur de pas tenir une promesse si je lui fait je suis pas cap de tenir mes promesses avec les filles et c'ètais pas elle qui ètaits viser c'est moi c'est ma faute pas la sienne ça change pas mes cauchemar au contraire je vois souvent ce jour la mon frère il à pris notre soeur il à fermer la porte il dit me dit tu sait petit -frère tu voit voir le psy pour tes cauchemar t'es pas obliger de tout le raconter mais au moins parle des cauchemar il pourrais te prescrire un traitement qui pourrais diminuer tes cauchemar j'ai dis hors de question e vais bien je dois être patient je vais oublier mon frère me dit Conan tu sait que c'est faux tu je l'ai sauter dessus j'ai taper dessus je vais bien ne dit jamais ça jamais jamais tu es mon frère tu dois jamais parler comme ça mon frère je lui laisse aucune possibilité de se défendre fais du karaté je me sent plus fort que lui plus je le tape il dit arret petit frère tu me fais mal j'aime ce pouvoir que j'ai sur lui pour une fois c'est lui pourvoir soeur les cris de mon frère l'on fais pleure je lui dit ferme petite peste ça regarde pas les fille mon frère lui dit hé tu t'en prend pas elle elle t rien fais la je fichu un coup de pont il à répliquer et la on c'est battu ran est arriver elle nous à séparer elle me tient moi je me débat j'arrive pas à me libérer d'elle à dit mon frère tu sors emmène ta soeur moi elle me dit de me calmer j'ai écoute pas elle est sorti en me laissant dans la chambre je suis sortit derrière elle retrouver mon frère il ma dit quand tu veut pas devant notre soeur j'ai vu ma soeur à peur je répondu merde ran ma vu elle ma crier d'aller dans ma chambre j'ai dit non quand elle voulu m'attraper j'esquiver toute se tentative mon frère à voulu m'endormir j'ai esquiver ce qui ma fais sourire il est à cour de munition c'est moi qui la endormis au moment il s'attendais pas à l'heure du bain j'ai un mélanger le produit la c'est pas toxique mais ça mousser beaucoup et vite déborder j'ai réussi limiter la zone j'avais envie laisser la mousse partir mais j'ai réaliser c'est pas une bonne idée à cause des voisin et ma soeur qui rampent partout j'ai essuyer toute la mousse un voisin est venu se plaindre que de l'eau coule dans son plafond ran venu vérifier elle ma vue tout nu j'ai pas m'empêcher rougir surtout le voisin est venu voir d'ou venait lui il me fiche la trouille j'ai aussitôt courir me cacher j'ai crie fais le partir ran c'est trouver mal à l'aise elle excuser moi le voisin il est devenu rouge non c'est moi qui va repasser désolé du dérangement dé qui il sont parti je me suis dépêcher de m'habiller je suis aller dans ma cachette avant ran soit retourné j'était rouge déteste d'etre vu par des étranger et surtout par ran je suis mort de peur j'ai pris mon journal j'ai écris tout sentiment émotion je le cache dans ma cachette je me suis je me suis rendormie mon frère il dit toi alors tu es imprévisible j'ai répliquer moitié endormie lâche moi tu me donne en mal de tete il ma dit tu délire grave je suis pas responsable de tes maux de tete d'ailleurs t'es souvent maux de tete ces jour ci tu devrai voir sensei j'ai répliquer non mais tu me surveille en plus il dit non c'est ta santé je surveille je trouve tu mal à la tete trop souvent petit frère tu la dis à ran neechan au moins j'ai dit non et tu te tais sur ça tu le dis à personne ou t'es plus mon frère il me dis t'es ouf faut pas jouer avec ta santé petit frère je te le dis si tu te trouve mal je me fou de que tu me parle ou pas je dénonce la sante de mon frère passe avant je suis l'aine mon rôle c'est de veiller sur mes cadets je le ferais jusque à la mort maintenant viens dormir dans ton lis je vous dis je sait pas qui est plus effrayant papa ou mon jumeau il ont parfois le meme caractère bien que mon frère à le cotè gamin de maman mais il à le cotè sérieux de papa mais quand il sort son caractère papa j'ai impression de voir papa en miniature je vous dit la il garde son calme mais quand colère mon frère se transforme en une tempête de force 5 mélanger a sa magie terrifiant j'aime faire chiez mon frère mais je connais la limite à pas franchir avec lui surtout quand il me fais le regard de dissuasion j'ai dit si tu me lâche sur ce ce sujet d'accord il est ou notre soeur il me regarde puis il me dit elle dors dans ton lit de toute façon on pas vraiment choix on aura des plainte des voisins si on la fais dormir dans son berceau le soir l'entendre pleurer je te dis demain tu t'occupe d'elle toute la journée moi je suis pas la mais ne crois pas je te surveille pas tu me refais ce que tu a fais ce que ta fais avec moi je te garanti pas tu t'en sort indemne tu es prévenue il disparu par sa cape avant d'aller dormir j'ai écris sur mon journal je suis aller dormir dans ma chambre mon frère et il sur son ordinateur et quan d j'ai voulu m'approcher il ma dit va dormir petit frère sauf si tu veut je te montre de quoi je suis cap de te punir et j'avoue j'aimerais bien te faire mon préfère Conan chan j'ai soupirez moi je suis aller dans mon lit ou ma petite soeur dort avec son pyjama bleu et sa sucette rose son doudou elle s'accroche fort à son doudou je me suis glisser le plus silencieux possible pour ne pas la réveiller j'ai à peine coche sur mon lit ma soeur s'est mis à nouveau prêt de mon visage je pense c'est donc ça ma soeur est comme moi elle à l'ouïe fine ma soeur sent la fraise c'est signé maurice je regarde maurice et me concentre sur les son de ces touche trois carte est passer au dessus mon lit avec des mot la première n y pense la deuxième meme et la dernière jamais en clair mon frère m'interdis d'essayer de savoir et derrière les carte une tete de mort des éclair et une croix écrit Conan avec ce genre de symbole je m'aventure pas sur son terrain mon frère est un sadick pervers il utilise la magie pour t'humilier et les fois je me suis aventure sur terrain il ma déguiser en fille et pris en photo il ma menacer de le montre à heiji et ran j'ai pris mon chien et je me suis endormie mon chien c'est l'idée de mon frère il dit ça peut aider dans ma couverture au début j'ai été réticent mais je sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais harmonie est souvent apparu dans mes cauchemar elle pourchasse gin n et il finis en prison seulement en réalité il à disparu j'ai souvent eu envie de pleurer après mes cauchemar de voir ça tete me terrifie c'est lui qui as tuer ai je ne l'ai dit à personne mais ce jour la j'ai eu rdv avec pseudo client mais c'est un en réalité un piège de gin il voulus m'attirer à peine arriver il ma endormie et à mon réveille j'ai menotte a mes min relier à un mur la bouche baillons les yeux attaché au départ j'ètait seul puis gin est arriver il enlever mon bâillon de la bouche et son inlassable question ou est shinichi kun et sherry j'ai de suite compris c'était lui j'ai garder silence il ma droguée pour me faire parlé j'ai été fouettez battu plus d'une fois il m'arroser avec de l'alcool glacée il ma laisse des heure attaché et quand il est revenue j'ai été à nouveau battu mais comme je m'obstine à garder silence j'ai eu droit des électrode ça fais mal mais ce qui me le plus peur c'est al phrase qu'il ma dit je lui appartient ou que aille il me retrouvera et fera la fête je suis pas sur de comprendre ce qui il insinue mais je sais que il ma laisser à nouveau et cette fois ci c'est ai ou plutôt sherry qui ma retrouver elle me libérais moi j'ètait tres bon état j'ai été drogué et puais l'alcool j'ai des blessure partout gin est arrivé avec un sourire et son arme et dis je m'attendais avoir son cousin ou Kids mais toi sherry tu me surprend ou compte tu emmener ce gamin ai dit loin de toi ça ta pas empêché de malmener un enfants de 6 tu devrait avoir honte gin gin à tirer au la jambe de sherry changement de programme ton protéger va rester et toi je t'emmène loin de lui et j'emmène aux patron ai à dit plutôt mourir que de retournerai à sortit une arme elle lui à tirer dessus et la il ce santé changer des coups de feu e pas seulement devant moi à l'extérieur aussi j moi j'ai juste bouchée mes oreille et fermer les yeux j'ai été incapable de bouger ai à réussi à le blesser tout comme elle fus blesser elle ma dit à l'oreille veille sur les autre pour moi j'ai voulus lui dire non elle ma mis le doigt sur mes lèvre elle à commencer à courir avec moi ce qui n'est pas doux comme voyage après en est arrivé à un q de sac gin me visait justement à l'endroit elle ma poser quand il tirer avec sa mitraillette moi j'ai été protéger par le corps de ai gin c'est barrer quand il entendu le FBI approche de notre position cette enfoiré a placer des bombe moi j'ai vu ai rétrécir je lui dit pourquoi elle ma répondu tu as de la famille qui t'attend et moi personne m'attend il y a pas d'antidote et avec la pilule temporaire j'ai poursuivi gin j'ai tire sur sa voiture perdu connaissance à mon réveille j'ai à nouveau Conan avant de perdre connaissance j'était sur d'avoir vu sherry me porter dans une piece j_****_e suis sure d'avoir senti la presence kaito Kids il ma dit tentai kun que ferais tu sans moi pour te sauver des loups juste après le _****_ FBI à failli le descendre si jodie sensei ne les avais pas arrêter elle à dis Kids que faite vous ici il mis dan les bras de jodie mais cette enfoiré ma endormis bien avent de me remettre à jodie j'ai finis à l'hôpital et toute les nuits je revois ce cauchemar et j'ai envie de pleurez mais je résisté je suis réveiller en sueur mon frère dors sur son ordi ma soeur n'a pas changé j'ai pris du temps avant de me rendormir c'est ma soeur qui s'amuse à baver sur moi avec ses bisous ma réveiller au matin et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux elle ma souri j'ai regarder le réveil j'ai vu l'heure du biberon est deja arriver je me suis presser à changer sa couche ma soeur s'énerve elle veut pas sa tétine je lui dis pité pleure pas vais faire le biberon aussi vite que je peut mon frère tiens petit frère je le regarde il me tend le biberon j'ai pris ma soeur et je l'ai mis sur moi j'ai pris son biberon je lui est donné juste à temps elle nous les casse j'ai dit aligata nichan j'ai vu il est habillé je lui ou tu vas il ma dit c'est confidentiel évite les bêtise devant notre soeur je lui dit ça va j'ai mon compte de punition pour hier je senti la main de ma soeur sur mon visage je l'ai regarder elle me regarde avec ses yeux bleu t'inquiète pas petite soeur je reste cool mais ne me les casse pas à tout bout de champs ça fais mal à mes oreilles seulement si c'est nécessaire mon frère dit ça serai bien si elle pouvais parler ça serai deja ça je dis Tatiana obassan a dit elle va avoir 6 elle fera plus de chose et on peut lui apprendre des chose mon frère: ouais mais quoi j'y connais rien au bébé moi à part qui il faut les changer toute le heure ou elle attrape des rougeurs et faut pas leur donner la nourriture non adapté et faire attention qu'elle ne trouve pas de petit objet à avaler ce que les parents nous à dit je moi non plus j'y connais rien au bébé ça fais 3 jours elle avec nous et elle na pas fais grand chose non plus et à la maison je l'ai vu soit dans on parc avec les jouet soit dans le truc qui roule papa nous à dit faut pas la tenir tout le temps après elle prend gout à être porter mon frère mais elle nous laisse pas choix elle fais que pleurer et si on laisse pleur trop on va avoir des problème avec les voisins et maman veut qu'on s'occupe d'elle sous la surveillance ran neechan et cousine elle s y connait mieux mais elle veut pas nous aider après ce qu'on lui à fais dans tout ses affaire il dois avoir son truc qui roule je dis mais on pas ça il y a la poussette son siège le truc qu'on la met pour manger son berceau et les jouet qui sont dans son berceau _****_mon frère soca j'ai _****_ai une idée qui va lui plaire mais ça sera pour ce soir je t'expliquerais plus tard je lui dit ran neechan est au courants il me dit je lui est dis je vais chez un copain d'ailleurs j'y vais ta penser à ton costume Halloween je dis je suis obligé il dit oui ça fais parti de notre couverture Halloween faire une liste de noël et tout ce qui va avec et ses bientôt Halloween il faut penser à ton déguisement moi je sait deja en quoi je vais me déguiser ran est entre elle à dit en quoi tu va te déguiser nono mon frère à dit en pirate ran me regarde elle dit et toi coco j'ai je sais pas ran neechan mon frère à pris son sac ran neechan je vais rencontre mon copain ran dit mais un blouson et tu es de retour avant le soleil coucher ou gare à toi mon frère à pris son blouson violet il dit oui ran neechan à plus tard il est parti je me demande c'est qui son copain il traîne avec nous je l'ai jamais vu et à chaque fois je le suit il me sème et il est capable de me mettre sur fausse piste avec ses compétence de pirate moi je rougis ran me regarde d'une façon elle à eu un sourire quand elle à une idée en tete une va pas forcément me plaire la j'en veut à mon frère de me laisser tout seul entre ma soeur et ran quand j'ai finis de donner à ma soeur son biberon fais faire o je suis allé dans le salon je suis assis regarder les dessin animé et ma soeur est elle regardent aussi mais après elle je l'ai vu jouer avec avec un des ses jeux s'allume et fais diffèrent bruit d'animaux elle à une préférence pour le chat et le chien ran ma donner mon petit déjeuner et elle allée jouer avec ma so_****_e_****_ur mais ma soeur elle revenue prêt de moi et joue avec le jeu de forme ou elle bave dessus dégoûtant je lui donner sa sucette bleu elle à pris ma soeur me souris je lui dit t'es obligé de baver partout tu passe en dirais un boule dog baveux ma soeur comprend vraiment tout ce qu'on dit dé que j'ai dit ça elle me le à casser j'ai bouchée mes oreille j'e lui est dit la ferme tu me les casse elle c'est mis à pleurer plus fort je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de la faire taire et j'ai dit sur ton autoritaire tais toi petite peste je suis plus grand que toi c'est moi qui commande et si tu continue je met dans ton berceau la elle arrêté de pleurer je lui est dit tu es prévenu si tu me les casse tu passe toute la journée dans ton berceau va jouer avec tes jouet ma soeur n'aime pas le berceau ni le parc après le petit déjeuner j'ai donner le bain à ma soeur je lai habille de son bodie jaune a manche longue et de sa robe à bretelle bleu des chaussette jaune son bandeau bleu je l'ai mis dans son parc sur son tapis avec tout ses jouet je lui est di je veut tu joue tu pleur pas je viens te cherje suis aller prendre mon bain cher tout à l'heure_**


	2. Chapter 2 les liens

_**chapitre : la punition des jumeaux **_

_**je suis Conan Edogawa j'ai 7 ans je vis avec mon frère Konnor et avec Ran dans un appartement payer par la mère de ran avant j'étais Shinichi Kudo 1 ans et 5 mois j 'ai suivis vodka assommer par gin qui ma donné un poison aptx 4869 qui ma fais rajeunir de 10 ans alors j'étais 16 ans je suis devenue 6 ans plus tard mon frère fus victime comme moi de l'aptx en différente circonstance puis venu habiter avec moi chez ran et son père mais mon frère n'a pas apprécier kogoro s'en prendre à moi parce que j'ouvre la bouche il ma reprocher d'avoir laisser faire après on c'est disputer tandis je me plaignais de ces tours et sa façon de faire auprès du prof lui se plaint de moi de laisser un ivrogne me frapper ce qui est tomber dans les oreille de papa qui ma sévèrement gronder pour ça mais mon frère aussi c'est fais gronder pour stupide de me déguiser en fille bref on se dispute sans cesse que papa ne se mêle seulement quand c'est nécessaire après on a mis l'organisation vers le bas mais un problème est que la créatrice du poison est morte en volant me protéger quand je lui demander pourquoi elle à fais ça elle ma dit Conan à sa famille qui l'attend et elle a personne qui l'attend et qu'il na pas d'antidote définitif à notre souci et en plus ma mère étais aussi enceinte à cette époque la c'ètais i mois 1/2 maman accoucher d'une fille mais mon frère et moi on s'arrange pour jamais changer rosecka hier les parents nous ont demander de s'occuper de notre petite sœur quel que heure nous avons laissé notre cousine s'occuper de notre sœur ça fâché maman quand on n'est fais ça et pour nous punir de cette action maintenant on doit s'occuper de notre sœur pour le reste des vacances et papa nous averti on ne traite pas notre sœur correct on aura affaire à affaire lui sous la surveillance de ran mais c'est difficile parce que c'est nous qui dois lui donné son bain la changer son biberon et à chaque fois on se dispute elle pleure du coup on c'est calmé au niveau dispute elle sourit et rit tout le temps et elle fais des dents donc parfois elle grincheuse mon frère lui rend sourire avec ses tours ça marcher pour le reste de la journée la ce soir c'est difficile parce que la première fois qu'on passe la nuit seule avec elle mon frère tout essayé pour qu'elle arrêté pleurer sans succès même ran n'a pas réussit moi je suis mal à l'aise avec elle mon frère me dit va s y petit frère essaye j'ai pas voulu mais mes oreilles ont marre de l'entendre pleurer alors j'ai décider essayer je l'ai pris dans mes bras la comme par hasard elle arrête pleurer j'ai voulu la donner à ran elle pleure elle reviens sur moi elle arrête mon frère tenter sa chance elle pleure alors du coup je l'ai mis dans mon lit avec sa sucette rose et son doudou elle c'est endormie à côté de moi mon frère sourit il à compris comment fonctionne notre sœur seul son préférer peut l'endormir facilement ou lui remonter le morales et c'est moi ran à voulu la mettre la mettre dans son berceau elle à casser nos oreille jusque ran remis dans mon lit ma sœur elle sait ce qu'elle veut pour se faire comprendre elle nous casse les oreille jusque elle obtenue ben papa nous a bien dit notre sœur à plus ce qu'on voit elle à le caractère de maman mon frère et moi on a arrêter nos dispute faut dire elle pleure quand on se dispute en plus on dois trouver une solution à s'occuper d'elle c'elle difficile mon frère c'est endormie très vite aujourd'hui d'habitude il jongle ou travaille sur son ordinateur moi je m'ennuie tout le monde dors j'ai réussit à m'endormir quand je me suis endormie j'avais peur de faire mal à ma sœur endormi à côté de moi j'ignore comment elle s'est retrouver prêt de mon visage mais j'ai senti la tête de ma sœur prêt de mon visage cette nuit est enfin terminer tranquille ma petite sœur fais ses nuit mais est régler comme une horloge à son réveil il faut lui mettre une nouvelle couche puis lui donner son biberon après elle joue pendant nous prenons notre petit déjeuner quand on à appris notre bain elle voulais pas rester loin de nous je crois même elle veut se baigner en même temps moi j'ai pas voulu mais grand frère ma dit comme ça on serai pas obliger de lui donner son bain moi je lui c'est une fille il me dit c'est à cause de ça qu'elle est avec nous pour les vacances il me dit si tu veut avoir affaire à papa je me suis resoud à accepter qu'elle se baigne avec nous luihabiller d'un shortrouge un bodie rose et blanc et son bandeau rouge ma soeur ne veut pas qu'on lui met pas son bandeau elle est habituè avoir son bandeau depuis sa naissance maman lui à mis elle aime avoir sa sucette couleur de ses vetement le rose c'est seulement pour qu'elle dort nous on c'est habiller d'un tee-shirt rouge et blanc idèe de ran un short bordeau à 10 h on lui donnè son biberon de jus de fruit les enfants sont venu nous chercher pour aller jouer au parc ran à qu'and fasse à notre soeur dans sa pousette rose rouge on a ètè au parc ayumi craquer pour elle genta misturiko sont jaloux de moi en particulier genta mais avec mon frère dans les parage il peuvent rien contre moi depuis nous somme habiter ensemble j'ai vu que mon frere est tres protecteur avec moi ce qui m'ennerve qund kogoro m'avais frapper la tete il a pas hèsiter à faire honte à kogoro devant tout le monde quand il a voulu frapper mon frère c'est moi qui lui à fichu la honte ran et lui c'est disputer pour son comportment un jour ran à eu marre de son père qui est violent et se soucit peu de moi ran et mon frère etais sortit moi j'ètais rester avec lui parce que je m'ètais fais un entorse à mon entrainemnet de foot ran lui à demander de me surveiller je savais qu'il se fiche de moi j'avais l'habitude mais quand il est sorti il ma emmeneè mais se fiche de moi bien sur il a eu enquete j'ai resolue mais kogoro 'a oublier sa promesse de ne pas me quitter des yeux moi je savais il se fiche de ce que je fais j'ai oublier que j'avais une entorse et je jouer au foot mon oncle ma surpris il ma reprimander mais ce qui là enerver c'est de voir kogoro etais au bar à se souler ran appris ça elle a ramasser tout nos affaire et on est aller chez sa mère mon frère quand je suis rentrer ran ma ramasser avec mon frere et on n'est partis quand kogoro dormais a point fermer ran ma pas gronder mais elle peut etre mèchante depuis que j'ai fais disparaitre shinichi elle ma souvent empecher enqueter et heiji s'il vient pour enquete elle lui fais obstacle mais heiji à compris s'il vien en tant que detective il pourra plus me voir mais il vien en ami il peut me voir parfois on lui ment mais ran est pas idiote elle nous suis et si elle me surprend à enqueter elle me punis elle me fiche la trouille et mon frère c'est pire il ose pas la contrarier ran est comme sa mère elle tres severe elle ne plaisante pas meme les trio ne la contrarie pas elle nous à interdit de parler à son père et elle à demander une interdiction contre luiparce que il harcele mais ran refuse de le voir l'entendre si il s'approche elle bat avec son karate ma soeur est dans ses bras notre soeur pleure elle veut pas ran la tient mon frere pense que notre soeur n'aime pas ran mon frere à pris notre soeur elle arrete de pleurer je suis sure elle sait qui est qui mais après elle c'est remi à pleurer je comprnd rien aux bèbè ma soeur est grincheuse je bouche mes oreilles elle me fais trop mal avec les enfants je suis èloigner pour reflechir tatie et les cousins sont aussi entrain de promener ma cousine me demande qu'est ce quelle la je lui je ne sait on lui a propser le biberon et elle veut pas rester avec ran elle pleure sans cesse ma cousine me dit de l'eau je lui dit fait ro fais changer fais jouer fais mon cousin est ce quelle fais les dent je dis oui ma cousine dit vous passer la pommade sur ces gencive je dis la pommade elle me dit c'est pour ses dents maman passe toujour une pommade sur la gencive de ma soeur j'ai chercher dans son sac il y avais la pommade ma cousine dit essaye peut etre ça va fonctionner je suis aller voire mon frèreavec les conseil de tatie j'applique la pommade a gencive on peut voir elle a trois petite dent ce qui à marcher elleà arretè de pleurer mon frère mad dit garde la je lui dit je ne veut pas m'occuper d'elle elle me casse les oreille mon frère replique moinon plus etc'est toi qu'elle veut je luit non tu la garde et on à commencer à se disputer tout de suit notre soeur a pleurer ce qui met fin à notre dispute mon frere me la mis dans les bras et madit fais la dormir ça nous fera des vacances ma soeur arrete de pleurer quand elle dans mes bras je lui remet sa tètine rose je lui est dis casse oreille tu dors vous savez ce qu'elle me fais elle rit tout ce qu je lui dit la fais rire je lui dit tu es maline c'etais moi que tu voulais depuis le dèbus elle souritje les remis dans sa pousette et je roule avec elle on fais le tour du parc mes amis mon frère mes cousin cousine nous accompagne ayumi dit elle dort mon frère et moi on vèrifie elle dort avec sa sucette on peut voir son sourire d'ange à travers sa tètine on c'est assis à l'ombre avec elle et on a discuter de la coupe du monde qui va commencer bientot mais un moment les autre et si on jouais un jeu mon frère à ouais moi ça me changerais idèe mais ma cousine a dit stop l'un de nous doit suveiller le bèbè mon cousin son grand -frère a dit faisle toi nous on va jouer ma cousine à repliquer je vais le dire à tonton vous occuper pas de votre soeur mon frère et moi se regarde notre cousin à dit mais tu une fille c'est à toi de le faire mon frère et moi on a la meme idèe on retour prest de ran et tatie avec notre soeur et on à demander à ran si elle peut surveiller ,otre soeur pour nous ran à repondu vos parent veulent vous occuper d'elle parque vous etes ses grand frère et vous devez apprandre mon frère a dit c'est pas justeelle fais que pleureret nous empeche de faire autre chose tatie à repondu vous devez vous organizer mon frere et moi syncro demande comment tatie repond par exemple vous etes deux vous pouvez faire certaine tache l'un apres l'autre un s'occupe du bèbè l'autre fais ce qu'il à envie apres vous pouvez changez un fais le matin l'autre l'apres midi comme ça vous partager les taches mais pouvez aussi travailler en equipe pour certaine tache mon frère dit conan il est mieux pour endormir petite soeur tatie par exeple conan se charge de la faire dormir toi tu vous verrez quand est organiser c'est beaucoup plus facile de s'occuper d'un bèbè c'est à vous de vous organiser et en plus vouavez un avantage sur beaucoup vous etes jumeau je dis n'empeche petite soeur elle est trop compliquer ran dit c'est parce que vous etes pas habituer mais quand vous serez habituè vous direz pas la meme chose tatie elle dit c'est bon aller vous amuser je vais surveiller pour un moment vben on a pas attendu longtemps pour filer on à crier aligata tante on à rejoint les autre qui sont surpris de nous voir sans le bèbè et à du voter pour le jeu parce que une partit veut cache cache une autre veut chat et souri moi je veut foot la je me rend compte c'est ai qui nous mettais d'accord sur le jeu je regarde matti il est assi à jouer sur sa console ma couisne à tendance à jouer les tyran sur nous tous parce elle a 9 ses freres ont 13 et 17 sa soeur à 1 ans mon frère et elle se chamaille avec elle souvent mon frère est un dominant ma cousine aussije le regarde se disputer je me mèlepas de leur dispute matti à vu qu'il se dipute il est intervenu après qu'on a expliquer notre problème il a eu l'idèe de nous faire deux equipe ayumi moi misturiko mon frère et genta et notre cousine à apres il à tracer un grand rectangle couper en deux ensuite lui et son frere c'est placer chacun dans un carrè puis mon equipe à un carrè celle de mon frère de l'autre et avec matti pris le ballon et lancer sur son frère qui esquive apres son frère lancer sur lui matti esquiver apres il viser un de l'equipe genta fus toucher matti dit tu est eliminer tu te place derriere notre equipe matti nous explique les principe s dujeu mon frère à le sourire que je connais trop bientres vite on a èliminer la moitiè equipe de mon frère et mon equipe aussi il reste que mon frère et moi pour gagner on dois èliminer l'autre l'ennuie il m'esquive et moi je l'esquive et tres souvent on à toujour finis ègalitè dans nos dèfis ayumi et ma cousine joue les poppom girl genta et misturiko me regarde mechament ben vu qu'on apas reussit à se departager on à dèclare egalitè notre cousine nous vous avez le meme sourire je regarde mon frère me regarde on a notre sourir innocent mais à une idèe dèrriere notre cerveau tout seul on me trouve trop intèlligent mais mon frère est aussi tres intelligent c'est lui qui le montre pas ran nous dit c'est l'heure de rentrer on rentre ayumi est rentrè avec notre cousine parce que elle sont voisine genta et misturiko sont venu chez nous ou mon frère et genta ont fais competition mangeur et de jeux vidèo moi et misturiko joue au dame je gagne apres notre soeur c'est reveiller mon frère c'est chargèe de lui donner son repas et puis on s'occupe d'elle chacun de notre tour c'est trop nul comme punition on se retrouve à s'occuper d'un bèbè pendant tout les vacances scolaire parce que nous avons pas fais notre travail de grand frère quand les parents nous l'avais demander c'est trop de travail et c'est compliquer de s'occuper d'elle.**_

_**prochain chapitre: les responsabilitè**_

_**s'il vous plait laisser des commentaire merci d'avoir lu j'espère que ça vous à plus**_


End file.
